Moving
by Chikyu Kitsune
Summary: When things break, life has to keep going. KankuroKiba ShinoTen


**Moving**

Kiba sighed as he picked up his last box, eyes quickly darting round the empty room checking that nothing had been left.

"Come on Aka." He muttered heading for the front door. He set the box down as he closed the door behind his companion to lock it before posting the key though.

Picking up the box he headed down the road towards his new home, a flat on the other side of the village with just enough room to accommodate the pair of them. He sighed again watching the white dog walk quietly next to him, "race you there!" he said grinning, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Both Inuzuka's ran, the box inhibiting Kiba and Akamaru happy just to stay a couple of paces ahead of his friend.

Reaching his new place Kiba unceremoniously dropped the box with the rest of the stuff waiting to be unpacked and sprawled on the couch, Akamaru instantly joining him. His heart stopped racing from the run and a sad contemplative smile graced the usually excided shinobi's face.

"I hope Shino and Tenten like their new place." He muttered scratching the dog behind his ears, "I can't believe that we had to move again…" he sighed looking at the boxes for a moment before closing his eyes.

Akamaru nuzzled the boy after a moment when the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

…

Three months before the move

…

"What the fuck Tenten?!" the shout emanated from the kitchen, "just get off my back already!"

"You live here too Kankuro!" Tenten shouted back as Kankuro walked away up the stairs brushing past Kiba as he walked through the front door.

"Hey!..." he greeted cheerfully holding back a growl when he got ignored.

The Inuzuka peered into the kitchen to see a fuming Tenten, "hey, you ok?" he asked, her eyebrow twitched.

"How do you put up with him?" she asked irritated.

Kiba scowled but before could reply Kankuro was back downstairs with a bag and heading out of the door.

"Kankuro!..." he called out but the door slammed before he could move.

Kiba growled and stalked after the older man, they had been bickering for months, ever since they agreed to basically live together. With missions and Kankuro spending half his time in Suna they didn't cross paths much but it was becoming an issue. Barely three months into their new house they were already looking for somewhere else to live.

Kiba caught up to the sand-nin and stood his ground in front of him, "where are you going?" he demanded.

"I have to go back to Suna, sorry." He said brushing his lips against Kiba's for a moment before stepping round the younger man.

"That's it?" Kiba asked watching him walk away.

…

Two days before the move

…

"Are you looking forward to it?" Kiba asked as he helped Tenten pack up the kitchen, Shino moving round the stuff already in boxes to keep them out the way.

"No," Tenten replied, "I can't be bothered with moving but there isn't much we can do is there?" she said a sad smile on her lips.

Shino and her had found a flat for the two of them and Kiba had found a new flat for him and Akamaru to share with Kankuro.

"I'm sorry about all this," she continued moving onto another cupboard and separating all the items, "It's not fair on you I know but I just couldn't live with him anymore."

"I know Ten-chan" Kiba grinned, "This isn't what we want but this is the only way. I will be able to see you and Shino still though."

Tenten smiled and moved to take a box to be with the others.

A knock at the door disturbed the routine and Kiba went to investigate, a small genin stood on the porch a scroll in hand, "Inuzuka-san?" he asked.

"That's me!" Kiba grinned as the young boy jumped at Akamaru's bark, "or him," he added looking at the boy.

He watched the boy glance at the dog before holding out the scroll to him, he took it with a smile, "thanks kid, better go find the rest of your team though." He chuckled as he closed the door remembering his own first missions to hand out scrolls and parcels to ninja and civilians alike to learn the layout of the village.

He unfurled the scroll and the smile slipped off his face.

"Kiba, you ok?" Shino asked passing by. The Inuzuka could only pass on the scroll to his friend.

_I don't know what you think but all I know is this is definitely not what being together is._

* * *

AN: 1. Don't ever make someone choose between you and their best friend. 2. Never be that impersonal with a breakup – it might be hard to do it in person or over the phone but it will be better than the written word in the long run.


End file.
